Six ancestors
Character Synopsis The Six ancestors are the first monsters ever created by the dark goddess Alipheese the 1st, and, as their name implies, they're the ancestors of all monsters in existence today. In the great monster wars, they crossed swords with powerful angels such as Micaela, but the war ended with them being tricked by Ilias into sealing themselves. Tamamo Is the only one of the six to appear in the original game. In Paradox, they're referenced much more, with another of the six, Saja, making a full-fledged appearance as a rival to Raphaela of the 7 archangels. The rest will most likely appear in part 3 of paradox. Character Statistics Tiering: Low 2-C. At least High 2-A, likely 1-B via hax/resistance Verse: Monster Girl Quest! Name: The six ancestors (Individuals: Tamamo no mae, Minagi, Hiruko, Kanade, Kanon, Saja) Gender: Female Age: Millions of years old Classification: Various Special Abilities: Superhuman physical characteristics, Immortality (Type 1 & 3, Doesn't technically age and is immune to human illnesses), Regeneration (Varies, can be as low as Low-mid to as high as Low-high), Darkness manipulation (As direct creation of Alipheese the 1st, likely have control over darkness that rivals that of a Monster Lord), Death manipulation (Dark attacks in paradox induce instant death onto recipients of the damage), Magic attacks, Elemental manipulation (Via magical attacks such as Prominence, Ice Age, Lambda Spark, Aero and etc), Mind and Empathetic manipulation (Can cause an enemy to become confused, entranced or charmed, the latter effectively making opponents unwilling to damage them), Space-time manipulation (Far superior to Cherub Wormiel, an entity who passively consumes space-time), Stat manipulation (Can amplify themselves and weaken their opponents, can cause actions to use the potency of stats that they wouldn't normally use; For instance, striking power would be dependant on the value of the user's agility instead of attack), Attack nullification and reflection (Can create barriers that reflect magical damage, has access to abilities which passively reflect damage), Immortality and Regeneration negation (Participated in the great monster wars and helped to permanently destroy Ilias, Micaela, Lucifina and the Archangels), Resistance bypassing (As beings closer to the dark god Alipheese the 1st herself than nearly anyone else, should be able to utilize Demise just as lesser monsters can), Resistance to Death manipulation, Life manipulation, Stat manipulation, Void manipulation, Mind and Empathetic manipulation, Existence erasure, Conceptual destruction (Comparable to Luka at the end of Paradox part 2, who is capable of resisting the effects of the chaos and fighting beings who passively control it. Fought against high-class Apoptoses alongside him), Matter manipulation, Soul manipulation, BFR, Power nullification, Space-time manipulation and Gravity manipulation Destructive Ability: Universe Level+. At least High Multiverse Level+, likely Hyperverse Level via hax and resistance (Superior to the Lilith sisters and Seraphim, equal to the 7 archangels and battled Micaela many times.) Speed: Immeasurable (Superior to the Lilith sisters and could keep up with Micaela.) Lifting Ability: Immeasurable by nature of higher dimensionality Striking Ability: Universe Level+ Durability: Universe Level+ (Superior to the Lilith sisters and Seraphim, equal to the 7 archangels and battled Micaela many times.), At least High Multiverse Level+, likely Hyperverse Level via hax and resistance Stamina: Unknown | Immeasurable by nature of higher dimensionality Range: Unknown Intelligence: Very high (Have lived for millions of years, are likely comparable to the 7 Archangels) Weaknesses: Unknown Other Attributes List of Equipment: None Notable Attacks/Techniques: Largely unknown Extra Info: These beings are so mysterious that not much is known about them yet, but they're slated to appear in part 3 of Paradox. This page will likely be improved at that point. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Monster Girl Quest Category:Games Category:Monster Girls Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Death Users Category:Mind Users Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Darkness Users Category:Space Benders Category:Ice Users Category:Wind Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Time Bender Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Regenerators Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1